This invention relates to an apparatus and method for testing and sealing pipeline sections. Particularly, this invention relates to an electronic test and seal apparatus to automatically control the functions of an inflatable packer device from a remote location.
Inflatable packer devices have successfully been used in the pipeline construction and pipeline rehabilitation industries to test pipelines for leakage and to seal the portions where leakage occurs. One such inflatable packer device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,422 (Larson). Chemical sealants and hose assemblies have also been used in conjunction with these packer devices in pipeline testing and sealing operations as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,228 (Larson, et al.). However, these packer devices and testing and sealing operations have required much operator input and control. The electronic test and seal apparatus of this invention provides the automatic control of the elements disclosed in these patent refereneces. And, as far as is known, an effective and reliable electronic automatic test and seal system for these elements has not been proposed or developed.
Due to developing environmental concerns, a need exists in the pipeline construction and maintenance industries for the reliable and repeatable testing of pipeline joints and for the reliable testing and sealing of breaks in pipeline sections. Particularly, a need exists to perform these functions reliably and automatically from a remote location; and to provide a test and seal system that permits the reliable and accurate control of a range of packer device sizes for use in a range of pipeline diameters and for use with a variety of chemical sealant components.
In the past, prior art control devices have been proposed and used in conjunction with inflatable packer devices. However, these devices have generally employed pneumatic controls which are subject to contamination due to dirt, dust and moisture and they have, therefore, been unreliable and problematic in operation.
The electronic test and seal system of this invention provides operator controls for pressure setting and timing cycles that are easy to set, control and monitor and which are easily adjustable to compensate for varying ground and soil conditions, pipeline conditions and pipeline diameters. Additionally, the automatic test and seal system provides the operator with means to easily adjust for the use of a range of packer device operating conditions and to accomodate for various sealing chemicals.
The invention also allows the operator to manually control any part of the automatic testing and sealing sequence and to control sealant cure times to compensate for existing temperature conditions.
The electronic test and seal apparatus and methods of this invention provide accurate, sensitive and repeatable automatic controls of the various operations and parameters of an inflatable packer device from a remote location.